The Escaflowne Beach Party
by CallingNewo
Summary: A day at the beach turns into a mini war zone when the Dragon Slayers and the Esca Good Guys decide to vacation at the same beach resort on the same day. a little OOC, R
1. Part One

PART ONE  
  
One gorgeous summer's day, Van decided to take Hitomi to the beach. He told Dryden, and Dryden asked if they could make it a romantic double- date outing, and Van said that would be fine. So Dryden brings Milerna, and the four get into their swimsuits and make their way to the beach, accompanied by Merle, tagging along Hitomi and Van, and also by Allen, stalking Milerna and Dryden.  
  
As soon as they arrive at the beach, they decide that they will decide what they will do! Van and Hitomi decide that they will build a sandcastle. Merle wanted to help, so Van and Hitomi reluctantly allow her to come.  
  
Just then, Folken, Naria and Eyria show up and said, "Merle, I'm treating the girls to some ice-cream. So you want to come with us?" Merle jumped with excitement.  
  
"Oh yes! Yum!" she cries. Folken winked at Van, and Van mouthed 'thank-you.' Finally, Hitomi and Van will have some "alone" time! Milerna tells Dryden that she would just like to read her romance novel for a while.  
  
Dryden replies, "That's cool. I want to catch some waves with my new surf board anyway! Hey Allen," he says mischievously, turning away from Milerna, "I'll bet I can out surf you!"  
  
Allen, who has never even seen a surfboard in his life, much less used one, does what any sensible man would do. He replies, "You're on!" Meanwhile, he is thinking, 'this is my time to prove myself to Milerna and every other babe on the beach. Heh heh heh.' Everyone is just heading their separate ways when another group of people unknowingly walk right toward them.  
  
Dilandau, Guimel, Dalet, Chesta, and Gatti stop dead in their tracks in front of the Escaflowne crew. The crew stops also. Everyone stares at each other in surprise.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Dilandau asks the other group menacingly.  
  
"I think the question is, what are YOU doing here?" retorts Merle.  
  
Dilandau ignores her, and looks to Folken. "Ah, Folken. Long time no see, huh?"  
  
"Just enjoying a day at the beach, Dilandau?"  
  
"You bet we are!" Chesta chides in happily. "We're going to pick up chicks!"  
  
Dilandau gasps and glares back at Chesta, his face turning beat red (and it isn't from the harmful UV rays of the sun!) He backhands him severely, and Chesta topples over into a heap on the sand. The other Dragon Slayers snicker.  
  
"Oookay." Says Van, uneasily. "Well, it's been great, Dil, but we really must be going!"  
  
"Don't patronize ME, Van!" Dilandau coldly replies.  
  
Van and Hitomi walk by the Dragon Slayers. "Alright, I won't!" Van says simply. "See ya!" He waves over his shoulder, and takes Hitomi's hand. Dilandau blinks in disbelief.  
  
He looks to his Dragon Slayers. "Did he just, like, totally blow us off?"  
  
"I think so, sir." Says Gatti.  
  
There is a silence.  
  
"Hey Folken!" Merle's shrill little voice brakes through the awkward moment. "When are we going to get some of that ICE-CREAM!"  
  
"Right now!" He replies with a smile, "C'mon ladies." He wraps either arm around Naria and Eyria's shoulders, and leads them away to the ice- cream stand on the other side of the beach.  
  
"Oh Lord Folken!" They both sigh together.  
  
"RACE YOU TO THE WATER, BLONDIE!" cries Dryden to Allen as he takes off with his surfboard.  
  
"I'LL WIN!" Allen responds, and runs with another surfboard.  
  
"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"  
  
Then the two speak together, "SEE YOU LATER, MILERNA, MY LOVE!"  
  
"Your love! SHE'S MINE!" Said Dryden  
  
"Grrrrrrr!" Growled Allen  
  
"Bye boys! Play nice," says Milerna, waving and smoothing out her towel. She then goes on to adjusting a beach umbrella.  
  
Dilandau's eye twitches. Milerna lies down on her stomach, kicking her feet up in the air with delight as she reads her romance novel.  
  
"Hey, big D, are we going to do something?" Asks Dalet. There was a long pause as Dilandau tries to fathom what had just happened.  
  
"Yeah." He says absentmindedly.  
  
"Um, Lord Dilandau," Says Gatti nervously. "You have a very fair complexion. and I believe it would be in your best interest to put some sunscreen on, else you will burn quite badly.. sir!"  
  
"You really think so? That's the last thing I want- really bad sunburn. That won't look too good in front of the ladies." Says Dilandau.  
  
"No sir it won't," Gatti replies, very relieved Dilandau didn't freak out about his simple suggestion, and needlessly hit him.  
  
They all put some sunscreen on; making sure it is all rubbed in so they do not look like geeks, and set out to find some. chicks.  
  
Meanwhile, Van and Hitomi are happily building their sand castle.  
  
"So, Hitomi, you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Yes, Van. I am!" She smiles sweetly at him. Those big green eyes, that pretty hair, that sweet smile. Van cannot help taking in Hitomi with all of his senses. "Hitomi, I. I."  
  
"Yes Van?" Her eyes shimmer in expectation. He brings her closer, takes her hands.  
  
"I." Van doesn't know how to say what he feels, but Hitomi waits patiently, staring up at Van with adoring eyes. Van decides he will do it. He will tell Hitomi how much he loves her. "Hitomi. I aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Hitomi and Van screams and covered their heads. Just then, something comes crashing into the sand castle between them, showering them with sand. It is Allen. He had been surfing nearby and a giant wave had swept him up and thrown him.  
  
"AHHH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!" An obnoxious laugh rings out from the water's edge as Dryden gets out of the water. He is laughing so hard he has to support himself by leaning on his board.  
  
"Shut up!" Allen calls to Dryden, which makes him laugh even harder. Allen is covered with sand, clinging to him because he is wet from the ocean. "Sorry about your sandcastle Hitomi, Van." he says, looking down at the sad pile of useless sand and mud.  
  
"That's okay, Allen." Hitomi replies.  
  
"Gotta go! Later!" He shouts while running back into the water with his board. Hitomi and Van just chuckle to each other, and begin to rebuild the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere, Folken buys yummy ice-cream cones for everyone. Naria and Eyria are glomping over Folken and Folken is just taking it all in. They all lie on towels, the cats contentedly lapping at their cones, and Folken eating ice cream the way normal people eat ice cream. Merle, however, who finishes her ice cream rather quickly, becomes bored with the flirting, and decides to wander off. Of all people, she comes across Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers.  
  
They are all huddled over a pile of brightly colored objects that Merle cannot see. They speak in a hush, and giggle now and then. Merle creeps up behind them and says very loudly, "HEY! WHATCHA DOIN'?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the boys scream in shock and jump a mile high, (well not really.) They all stand over her, intimidating her with their height.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" asks Dilandau.  
  
"I'm bored! Can I play with you guys?"  
  
Dilandau's eye twitches. The rest of the guys sigh and look around them for the quickest way to get away if Dilandau blows up. "You can't PLAY with us! We are your enemies! Do you understand that, you little cat thing! Or are you too DENSE!" Yells Dilandau.  
  
For a moment, there is a silent pause, and then.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Van w.wants to be alone with Hit.tomi.. and I c.can't surf, and Folken is being a boy toy! And NOW, YOU won't play with me!! IT ISN'T FAIR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Now, you can imagine how the boys would be reacting. Merle has tears pouring down her face, and she is whining so loud, and people are walking by saying things like, "Shame on you boys for making that little girl cry!" and, "tisk, tisk. That is so sad!"  
  
"Okay okay, shhhhh.. calm down," eases Dilandau.  
  
"Oh please stop crying, kitty. pleeeeaaaase!" Chesta and Dalet beg.  
  
"You can play with us." Grumbles Dilandau in defeat. Merle stops crying in a split second.  
  
"Really? YAAAAAAAAAY!!" She danced all around them happily. "So what are we going to play?"  
  
"Uhhhhh. Hide and Seek, you go hide and we'll go.." Starts Gatti.  
  
"Nice try!" said Merle. "HEY, What are these for?" She indicates the pile of brightly coloured plastic, which happens to be a laundry basket full of water balloons and water guns. She turns around slowly to face the boys. They all have malicious grins spreading across their faces. Except Chesta, he is looking around at everyone trying to figure out what they are all smirking about.  
  
"W. What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Says Dilandau, menacingly plopping a water balloon up and down in his hand.  
  
"Uh. heh heh.guys?" says Merle, grinning as best as she can.  
  
"Give US the water-works, will you?"  
  
"OOOOOOHHHHHH! I GET IT!!" Chesta interjected excitedly "We're going to attack her with some of the fun summer water-fight products we plan to clobber Van and his friends with! It is ALL coming together now!"  
  
"Cheeestaaaa," Says Dilandau through gritted teeth, his voice, the vocal definition of sheer annoyance, and his left eye twitching uncontrollably.  
  
"Yes, Master Dilandau?"  
  
"You are g. going to w.what?" Merle stammers.  
  
Then Dilandau does something surprising! He slaps his forehead in distress and agony! But Dilandau doesn't know his own strength. This becomes clear when he hits his Dragon Slayers. He quite literally knocks himself out.  
  
Everyone else blinks in amazement, and then sort of exchange glances uncomfortably.  
  
"So." Merle breaks the silence; "I'll just be getting back to Lord Van now."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" cries Dalet.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Hitomi, you having fun?" asks Van.  
  
"Yes! I mean just look at this giant sand replica of the Great Wall of China we've just built! It looks great, and watch," she stands up, "It's just as tall as I am!" She giggles.  
  
"Yes. and I've been meaning to tell you something, but we have been working so tirelessly."  
  
"What did you want to tell me, Van?"  
  
"Well it's. Merle!"  
  
Hitomi's expression fades from a sweet smile to an angry glare. "What?!"  
  
"No! It's Merle!" Van runs up to the soaked, collapsed figure of the crawling kitten.  
  
"Oh, Lord Van. It was a.awful. All of the Dragon Slayers are armed with fun summer water-fight products and plan to clobber everyone! They are coming this way!!"  
  
In the distance, Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers move in slowly, and stop roughly twenty meters away from the. great wall. Chesta and Gatti begin unloading the fun summer artillery, while Dalet and Guimel scramble around setting up beach umbrellas. They position them on a sharp angle, umbrella-side facing Van. This creates a long shield of potentially waterproof protection.  
  
All the while, Dilandau glares at Van. "This ends today, Van." He speaks deeply, his eyes narrowing as he does so.  
  
"Uh sir, I am sure he cannot hear that.." Says Gatti.  
  
Dilandau rolls his eyes. "That is beside the point! The point is. it is for drama!"  
  
"EVERYONE!! GET BEHIND THE GREAT WALL!!" calls Van, picking up Merle and carrying her there. The Escaflowne crew clambers to the safety zone.  
  
"HA HA HA HAH!" laughs Dilandau. "You fools! Do you think your Great Wall will save you? Not in the least! Eat dirt and water Van!"  
  
"Don't you mean mud?" shouts Van, from the other side of the space of beach now known as "No Man's Land."  
  
"Grrrrr. That is the last time he insults me!" Dilandau scowls. Then he barks his order. "Alright! Get me Big Red."  
  
Chesta hands him a stick of gum.  
  
Dilandau takes it and looks at it. There is a logo on its red rapper that reads "Big Red. Make it last a little longer." He whips it into Chesta's face.  
  
"Ow.."  
  
"I meant the balloon, you idiot!"  
  
Dalet and Gatti bring the giant water balloon over, and set it on the catapult. They ready the catapult to fire, Gatti with his sword, ready to cut loose and let fly.  
  
"Ready. Aim. Fire!" cries Dilandau with fury.  
  
With one chop, the cow-sized water balloon soars across the sky and lands perfectly, right behind enemy lines on the other side of the Great Wall. Upon impact, the big red balloon erupts into a giant Mushroom Cloud of water.  
  
And all of the Escaflowne crew's cries are silenced by the gurgle of defeat.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
*****  
  
Authors Note: Leave me reviews please! I will be updating soon! Flames or no flames, I accept all criticism, whether it makes me cry or not. Or makes sense, for that matter. 


	2. Part Two

PART TWO  
  
The Great Wall is nothing more than a wide expanse of a melting mound of sand. Moans and sobs rise up from behind this pathetic defense line. They are music to Dilandau's ears. "Ha HA! Van! Take that!" Dilandau shouts across No Man's Land.  
  
The courageous and heroic Van quivers to a stand and helps Hitomi up. Then he helps the others. He looks at his crew. Drenched, dirty, and worn out, Allen, Dryden, Hitomi, Milerna, and Merle stand valiantly before him. He had one doctor, two nurses, and two soldiers other than himself.  
  
"Alright! I am Captain here," shouts Van, a look of determination cast upon his features. No one argues. "Milerna! You take care of the wounded." He indicates the innocent bystanders who had been enjoying the day at the beach and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had felt the effects of Big Red. Van continues, "Hitomi! Merle! You help her!"  
  
"No, Lord Van. I'm going with you!" cries Merle and she flings herself at him.  
  
Van's voice grows soft, and he holds her briefly in his arms. "No, Merle. You have been hurt. And your help is needed here more than anything. They didn't ask to be hurt. They need your help, the ones who aren't a part of this fight."  
  
Merle sniffs. "Okay, Lord Van!" He stands up, his face and voice returning to commander-style.  
  
"Dryden, Allen! You must set aside your differences. We are under attack! They have weapons-we do not! We have to get some. Our mission is clear." He turns to the wall, and, peaking over, looks across No Man's Land. "We have to sneak behind enemy lines and gather as many supplies as we can from those water toy stands that they're guarding. What we need is a distraction!"  
  
"But who?" asks Dryden. "Who would be that stupid as to risk their." He and Van look at Allen.  
  
Allen, who wants to look brave to Milerna, puffs out his naked chest and says in the manliest voice he can muster, "I'll do it. Just tell me what I have to do, Captain."  
  
Milerna cries, "no! No, you can't, Allen! It's too dangerous."  
  
"Milerna! Tend the wounded," commands Van. Then he focused on Allen. "I'm glad you volunteered for this, soldier. It's up to you to distract them. Here's the plan."  
  
And Van begins drawing his idea in the sand..  
  
* * *  
  
"Gatti!! Where the hell are you!" growls Dilandau. "They're so quiet." he mutters. "What are they planning?"  
  
"Y. yes sir!" exclaims Gatti, announcing his arrival.  
  
"What's going on over there? I demand to know immediately."  
  
Chesta pipes in, "well, my guess is that they are organizing themselves as best they can to retaliate with a counter-attack. Fortunately for us, we have cut off their supplies completely, and they have little chance or strategy. Surely, we have the upper hand in this maneuver."  
  
Everyone blinks at Chesta in awe. After a long pause, Dilandau speaks, ".yes. Good observation soldier."  
  
"Thank you sir!" Chesta says with a big grin.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay. There are two stands: one on either side of Dilandau's beach umbrella defense line." Says Van. "One sells water guns, and the other sells water balloons. What we need you to do, Allen, is go to the water balloon store and try and buy some. They will expect you to go there, so they will most likely catch you. Then you have to run!"  
  
"But why will they expect it, Captain?"  
  
"Because the balloons, the explosives, are the more powerful weapons right now. When we have guns, we have to be at close range to use them, and they can just launch water balloons at us. But since we have no weapons to begin with, the guns seem pretty sweet. That's where Dryden and I are going- to get the guns. Then we strike back!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Their plan is obvious." Says Dalet matter-of-factly. "They will go to the water balloon stand, because those bombs are more powerful than the pitiful guns. But they will go in numbers. If we divide ourselves into two groups to guard both stands, we will be overtaken at either stand. So, we put most of our power at the stand they will definitely go to- the one with better weapons! We should send one person to the gun stand, and the rest of us at the balloon stand."  
  
"But, I do not want to be unprotected!" cries Dilandau.  
  
"Of course not, sir!" says Guimel. "Gatti, Dalet, and I, and a few of those nameless slayers will go to the balloon stand, making us ten bodies to three. Just in case, Chesta will go to the gun stand. And then you have another ten nameless slayers for your protection, sir."  
  
"PERFECT!! All right! Dalet. Set the plan in motion!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Dryden! Allen! Let's set the plan in motion!" says Dalet.  
  
With that, Allen moves down the Great Wall in one direction and Van and Dryden move down in the other direction, towards the ocean.  
  
Allen crawls on his stomach. The wall is getting lower and lower as he nears the end. He will have to cross No Man's Land soon- an ordeal he does not wish to confront. He will have to do it without being seen. That is the biggest problem. There is so much open space. what will he do?  
  
He decides to crawl, hoping his fair complexion and hair will blend into the white beach sands. He crawls close to the edge of the beach, where the grass grows sparsely and white fades to green, and green fades to parking lot.  
  
So far so good, thinks Allen. I'm going to make it.  
  
He draws ever nearer to the other side and the balloon stand. He finally stops and looks around. In the distance, he can see dragon slayers in swimming trunks marching around. He is behind enemy lines! No one is at the balloon stand.  
  
Suddenly he thinks that Van's plan was wrong. No one was waiting for him at all. He slowly stands up and brushes the sand off. He walks casually up to the balloon stand.  
  
"Hi there! I'd like some balloons!"  
  
"Oh. would you?" Allen recognizes the voice and squints to see the half- shadowed figure within the stand.  
  
"Miguel!"  
  
"It's my summer job. and the stand is closed!"  
  
Allen grabs two balloons just as many dragon slayers jump out of their hiding places and ambush him. "Not today, Slayers!" Allen cries and smashes the balloons at his feet. An explosion of water overtakes everyone except Allen, who shields his head and dives away from the blast.  
  
He rolls and tumbles along the sand as the slayers' screams rise out of the watery detonation. He jumps up and begins to run towards No Man's Land, but is stopped short by more Dragon Slayers. They seize him and drag him away to their encampment.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" Allen grasps frantically at nothingness, trying to escape his horrible fate. He is to become a prisoner of war.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Review 


	3. Part Three

PART THREE  
  
Meanwhile, Van and Dryden are near the ocean. They are going to have to swim the length of No Man's Land beneath the surface of the water, and come up on the other side, behind the gun stand.  
  
"Look how far it is, Captain!" comments Dryden with worry. "There is no way we can make it!"  
  
"We have to try!"  
  
"But Captain."  
  
"Wait! Lord Van!" says a small voice. They turn to see two small children running up to them, carrying brightly coloured plastic things.  
  
"You could use our snorkel and flipper sets!"  
  
"Yeah! We'll help you, because your doctor helped us!" The child flashes a grin lacking some teeth and shows them his arm. It is bandaged. He had been caught in the blast.  
  
Van and Dryden gratefully accept the gifts and put them on. Then they take to the water and swim for all their might.  
  
After what seems like five minutes, they signal each other. They stop and do rock-paper-scissors, to decide who has to check where they are. On three, van picks rock, and Dryden picks scissors. Dryden surfaces, and sees the shack where the guns are being sold. They had gone slightly past, and are in a good position.  
  
He dives back down and motions to Van. The two surface and pull their masks down around their necks. They get to the back of the shack. Dryden moves off in one direction around the shack, to see how heavily guarded it is.  
  
Van tries the door to behind the counter, and it is locked. A sign reads OUT TO LUNCH. When Dryden returns he hold up one finger, indicating the amount of guards. Van points at the door and jiggles the handle again to show its inaccessibility.  
  
Dryden flashes a 'fear not' look and pulls a hairpin out of his hair putting it to the lock. He makes quick work of the door, and silently pulls it open. He enters the stand, keeping low to the ground and checks the guns. He takes the latest models and hands them back out to Van, who puts them in a duffle bag. He constantly surveys the area, keeping watch.  
  
Dryden indicates to fill one of the guns up, and Van obliges, going out to the ocean. When he returns, Dryden takes it from him and exits the shack. He shuts the door.  
  
"Fill the rest up." He whispers. "I'll be back." Dryden moves to the side of the shack as Van drags the duffle bag to the shoreline.  
  
Pressed against the wall of the shack, Dryden makes small noises, like whispers and creaks, enticing Chesta the guard to come check it out.  
  
Chesta hears, and checks his weapon with a little squirt. He cautiously moves toward the sounds. As he rounds the corner, he gets the barrel of a gun in his face.  
  
"Drop your weapon, twerp." Commands Dryden. Chesta lets the gun fall. "Any last words?" Dryden asks. Chesta opens his mouth to scream and alert the others, but his mouth is filled with water as Dryden pulls the trigger without a second thought.  
  
Seconds later, the limp body of Chesta is dragged back behind the shack by Dryden to where Van is waiting with the full water guns.  
  
"You shot him in the face?" Van whispers hoarsely. He shudders and turns away sickly.  
  
"I do what I have to do." Dryden simply responds. "We have two choices. We can snorkel back to the Great Wall. or try and take Dilandau by storm."  
  
"There are two of us, and twenty of them. I say we spy." Says Van.  
  
"Well you are captain. Captain."  
  
"I will NOT accept any sarcasm or back sass from my soldiers, you understand me!" Van narrows his eyes and angrily whispers, trying to get his control back over the situation. He crawls back into the shack and peeks over the counter. What he sees horrifies him. "Dryden.come look.."  
  
Dryden joins him and smiles at the sight, but it shortly fades away. On the other side of the breadth of the beach, Allen is waylaid by ten or eleven dragon slayers. His terrified shouts can be heard al the way on Van's side of the beach.  
  
"Milerna! Van! HEEEELLLLPP!!!"  
  
Van swallows and glances at Dryden.  
  
"What do we do now, Captain?" Dryden asks him.  
  
"We can't overtake them now that they have one of our own! It's too dangerous. They could kill him."  
  
"An eye for an eye, I say. We killed that blond little runt outside the shack. Let 'em kill Allen. Who needs him?"  
  
"How can you say that?" gasps Van.  
  
"I'm joking, Captain."  
  
"Not funny, Dryden."  
  
"Let's head back to the Great Wall. We'll gather some other survivors from the innocent bystanders. Then we can recuperate and attempt a rescue."  
  
"Right."  
  
Goggles and snorkels back on, Dryden and Van leap back into the ocean and swim for their side of No Man's Land, dragging the duffle bag behind them.  
  
Back on the beach, behind the shack, Chesta's dead body was propped up against the wall- the first casualty of war.  
  
* * *  
  
"My God! Chesta! CHESTA!!" Miguel screams and shakes Chesta's body. "Why? Why did I join in this madness! Why didn't I stay at my summer job? Why?" Miguel's sobs were stopped short when Gatti poked his head out of the shack.  
  
He says, "Whoever did this took a lot of guns."  
  
"It seems that Allen was merely a decoy." Claims Dalet.  
  
Miguel stands up, balling his fists. "Chesta." he whimpers. His face becomes angry. "We will kill our captive. Allen will die. They are going to pay for this!"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Remember Review! ^.^ 


	4. Part Four

PART FOUR  
  
"What are we going to do? My poor Allen!" Milerna is kneeling on a pink fluffy towel, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hitomi kneels beside her, her arm around her in a comforting fashion. "I was always fooling myself," sobs Milerna. "Thinking I could get over him that easily! I love him. I have always loved him. I only married Dryden because I had to!"  
  
"Aww. I know. I know what you mean. I love Allen too." Hitomi coos. "We all do. He was my first love. well after Amano. and that Elijah Wood- what a fox."  
  
Milerna stops crying and says, "Hitomi!" When Hitomi pays attention to her again, her expression returns to agony. "I just don't think I could continue without him," she continues. "What ever will I do.? Waaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Now, just a minute. What about me! Milerna, I'm your fiancé!" Dryden is getting all choked up. "The least you could do is PRETEND to love me!"  
  
"Stop! Just Stop! We can't fall apart like this!" But no one heeds Van's pleas.  
  
"Think of the children!" Cries Merle through all of the chatter.  
  
"Well what about me? What about MY feelings? Huh, Milerna?" says Dryden.  
  
"Hey!" Everyone turns to see a very sexy figure on the beach, not letting a little water fight ruin his afternoon. It is Cloud Strife, and he is relaxing at the beach. "Stop stealing my lines."  
  
"Shut up, you spiky-headed jerk!" Shouts Dryden. "Stay outta this!"  
  
"Whoa! Did you just insult me, you pathetic hippie-wannabe?" Cloud retorts, standing up and puffing out his chest.  
  
"Guys! Settle down!" a helpless Van cries.  
  
"What did you call me, you rejected, weak little runt!" Dryden fires out.  
  
"Stop this verbal bashing!" interjects Milerna, but she is unheard.  
  
"Won't somebody PLEASE think of the children?" wails Merle.  
  
Cloud and Dryden are face-to-face, eye-to-eye, glaring angrily, breathing heavily. Merle is yowling, Milerna is weeping, and Hitomi is going into her crazy vision-mode and mumbling incoherent phrases. Suddenly, when all seems like it is about to give way to total chaos, Van bellows at the height of his voice, "Can't you see that this water game at the beach is tearing us apart!"  
  
Everyone stops. They all turn to face Van. Quiet falls over the beach. Van lets out a long sigh. He says in his regular tone, "Milerna, Hitomi. There are some wounded over there who need your help. Dryden. if we're going to rescue Allen, we need some strategy. We have to work on this right now."  
  
There is a silence, and in the distance, terrified screams can be heard.  
  
"Allen!" cries Milerna. Everyone's heart sinks.  
  
"Oh, Vaaaann!" The taunting voice of Dilandau floats over No Man's Land. "You shot my dear little Chesta in the head. But we have your precious blondie, and we'll kill her..." Dilandau's maniacal features return to normal as he looks over his shoulder. "What? She's a he?! Are you sure? Well, okay. And we'll kill HIM! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"  
  
"Wow. That guy's crazier than me." comments Cloud. "I'm outta here." With that, he takes his leave. As he stalks away, everyone reads the words 'SOLDIER Academy' printed in big white letters on the butt of his black swimming trunks.  
  
* * *  
  
"Poor Chesta. It's a shame he had to die." Says Dilandau in a sly tone. Allen is tied to a palm tree. His captors have beaten the hell out of him. He is bound, but not gagged. The Slayers want the enemy to hear everything. Dilandau walks menacingly up to the helpless Allen, and Allen just stares. Gatti moves to Dilandau's side with a bucket, and Miguel with a big water gun. Dilandau takes the gun into his hands. "You were cocky, killing one of ours, on our own side."  
  
He begins loading the gun with water from the bucket at an agonizingly slow pace. Allen feels the sweat drip down his nose. "I guess," continues Dilandau, "All is fair in war." He moves to Allen swiftly now, and points the gun directly between his eyes.  
  
"Where are your friends now? Allen Schezar!" Just as Dilandau pulls the trigger, he moves the aim of the gun from Allen's face to his right knee. The water hits and a painful scream erupts from poor Allen.  
  
Through Allen's sobs, Dilandau says, "That is for stealing water guns. And this," he aims at his face, "is for Chesta!" He pauses for a moment to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, and then pulls the trigger.  
  
Allen's final cry is "Milerna!" and then his cries are silenced. Van and the others hear the sudden abruptness of his sobs, and fear for the worst.  
  
"What's wrong, Van?" Dilandau calls sadistically. "Miss your friend?" His voice becomes hard and cruel, "try another stunt like that, and that wimp's girlfriend will be next!"  
  
To Dilandau's satisfaction, he hears Milerna's distressed screech from the Great Wall.  
  
* * *  
  
Van hands out guns to Milerna, Hitomi, Dryden, and Merle. "If there is anyone who doesn't want to go, say it now." No one responds. "Okay." He sighs and takes guns for himself. "You each have two water guns, and no refills. Most of us may not come back alive. You have one mission and one mission only- Kill Dilandau. Got it?"  
  
"Umm, Lord Van." Squeaks Merle. "Please be safe!"  
  
"You too, Merle." Van smiles. "Alright, let's move!" With his command, Van leads the way to the Ocean in a crouch. They all don scuba gear and swim past No Man's Land.  
  
Once behind the shack, they remove the scuba gear and gather their guns and shields. They are behind enemy lines and are about to ambush the Slayers.  
  
With great war cries, they jump out from their hiding place and rush wildly into battle, taking everyone by surprise. They run in shooting wildly. Gatti shoots Dryden down because he couldn't get his shield up in time, and Milerna blasts Gatti away, shooting him three times. Merle shoots at nameless guy number four and seven while Hitomi falls next to her at the hands of Dalet.  
  
During the frenzy, Van makes it through all of the hectic battle to where Dilandau is, expecting a showdown. Instead, he stops short and stares, his jaw slightly ajar- what he finds there horrifies him.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile. Dilandau seems troubled to the Dragon Slayers. "They're coming." He says. "Be prepared."  
  
"How do you know, sir?" asks Miguel.  
  
"Van will take chances. I know him. What I don't know is, how many he will bring with him, and how he is getting here. I don't know how he got here the last time, but he'll probably do it again."  
  
"We'll protect you, sir!" declares Dalet bravely.  
  
"Good. I'm counting on it. Lock and load boys. We will have close- range combat to deal with soon enough."  
  
"Hey everyone what did I m. miss?" Folken walks up to the beach umbrella defense line and examines it. He sees Dilandau and all of the guns. He chuckles. "Playing war, huh?"  
  
"Lord Folken!" addresses Dilandau formally. With annoyance, he adds, "ladies."  
  
"So, who you up against?" Folken asks, becoming interested. "What're the rules? Captain down, you lose?"  
  
"Van is coming, Folken. But we don't know when or how or from where! I can tell my men to be prepared, but they will still have the element of surprise. What we need is an element just as surprising."  
  
"Nude mud wrestling between Naria and Eyria?" Says Folken with a grin.  
  
Dilandau shudders. "No, no. You! Van's brother. He trusts you. He'd never expect to see you here, pointing a gun at him."  
  
"I suppose not. But I don't."  
  
"Trust me! This will be perfect. I can't wait to see the look on his face."  
  
Folken's face becomes quite serious. "I'm not killing my brother! I'll not betray him again."  
  
"Oh you'll betray him Folken. You'll do whatever I say, or your precious feline friends will die horrible, horrible deaths. Think I'm kidding? Check out Allen!"  
  
Folken winces at the sight of the murdered figure of the once fair Allen Schezar. He bows his head in defeat. "Alright, Dilandau. You win."  
  
Suddenly, a great noise rises from near the water gun shack. The ambush has begun. People from both sides are being killed. Van fights his way valiantly through the hoards of Dragon Slayers in bathing suits and comes face to face with Dilandau and Folken. His jaw drops as his gaze meets his brothers'.  
  
Folken, understanding the peril Naria and Eyria are in, puts on a smug face and smiles at Van, as if he were on Dilandau's side all along.  
  
"Brother." utters Van, and is again rendered speechless.  
  
Gleefully, Dilandau chuckles at the horrifying situation, and aims his gun at the unaware Van Fanel.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	5. Part Five

PART FIVE  
  
Hitomi. Hitomi. Van is in danger.wake up!  
  
With a start, Hitomi clutches her shoulder wound and sits up. There is fighting everywhere. She looks past everyone, the shooting, people falling and screaming, and sees Van. Van is staring at something. Too much commotion is obstructing her view of the other person. Probably Dilandau.  
  
No, Hitomi tells herself. He would have killed Dilandau. There is something else.  
  
She shoots down nameless guy number two. Everything seems slow motion to her. As he falls, he lets out a scream and clutches his chest. The view is clear when he hits the ground hard. More people run by, but Hitomi doesn't notice. She sees whom Van is talking to- Folken!  
  
Suddenly, she is assaulted by a vision. Dilandau is bathed in red light; he is hiding somewhere. But where? The vision is not complete yet. Dilandau fades away and next she sees Van yelling at Folken.  
  
"How could you do it, brother?"  
  
Van is angry and hurt. Hitomi can feel his pain. The vision changes again and Hitomi sees Dilandau standing behind Van as the brothers argue. He pulls his gun out and shoots Van in the back. Van lets out a cry, and falls to the ground. After a moment of struggling to keep his life, Van falls still.  
  
"Noooooo!" Hitomi finds herself screaming, and the vision fades away. "I have to stop it!" She stands up, ignoring the bullet wounds in her shoulder, and starts to run across the beach.  
  
* * *  
  
Van cannot say anything. He just stares. Folken breaks the uneasy silence, playing evil. He says scornfully, "Why, Van. Don't look so surprised. Welcome to our little party."  
  
The dialogue seems to pull Van out of whatever state he was in. "You. you are on HIS side?" Van asks breathlessly.  
  
"Of course. I'm surprised at you. You should have known." Folken's tone was constantly patronizing and sarcastic.  
  
"That's why you bought Merle some ice cream!" declares Van, his revelation unfolding. "You weren't trying to buy Hitomi and I some time. you were setting her up for that ambush by the Dragon Slayers! She almost died, Folken!" Van's voice was shaking and faltering because he was so angry. He felt so betrayed.  
  
Folken, of course, had intended nothing of the sort. He really was acting as a big brother and helping Van out. But this disclosure Van thought he had discovered is perfect for Folken to play along with. "Well, well, well. You aren't as dumb as you act Van. It's a shame you didn't see it sooner!"  
  
"How could you, brother?"  
  
"And now," Folken says, "You are our prisoner of war."  
  
Dilandau wants to shout, "I don't think so," but he doesn't want to ruin his chance of finally killing Van. He takes careful aim, but then Van moves closer to his brother in anger.  
  
"No! How could you betray me?" Van asks in frustration. The brothers are face to face now. Van is breathing hard in fury while Folken remains quite calm.  
  
And Dilandau is targeting the draconian ever so carefully, a wicked smile spreading across his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi sees Dilandau in the shadows as she runs towards Van and Folken. She tries to cry out to Van to look out behind him, but there is a deathly pain in her chest. She looks down. She has been shot! By who? When?  
  
Dilandau whispers, "not this time, Girl!"  
  
Hitomi falls on her face in the sand. She tries to move. "..Van. look . out." she mutters weakly, and then finally lays motionless.  
  
* * *  
  
Dilandau turns his attention from the dead girl back to Van and Folken.  
  
"Why?" Van asks, his voice helpless.  
  
"It all ends today Van!" Dilandau cries.  
  
Folken looks at Dilandau and shouts "No!" Van doesn't understand.  
  
Dilandau pulls the trigger and Van gets shot in the back. He falls into his brother and Folken catches him in his arms. Van's wings appear from his back as he falls.  
  
"B.brother." Stammers Folken. "I never meant for this. Dilandau would have killed Naria and Eyria."  
  
Van half-smiles. "So. you didn't b.betray me?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" Folken whispers, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I did.didn't win this war." Van says, as his feathers float over the beach and Dilandau begins to laugh maniacally.  
  
"NO VAN!! I WON THIS WAR!! HA HA HA HA HAH!!!"  
  
Van dies in his brother's arms and it serves as the cue for everyone who had been shot to stand up and dust themselves off. The game is over. Dilandau and his minions have won the war.  
  
Merle walks over to Van! "Lord Vaaann! I had so much fun, even though we lost."  
  
"Yeah!" says Van standing up. "Hey Dilandau. You shot me in the back! That was dirty!"  
  
"Can you blame me? That stupid girl from the phantom moon was going to try and save your ass again!" said Dilandau, walking up to him.  
  
"Guys! That was totally awesome!" says Chesta, coming out from behind the shack.  
  
"Dryden, Milerna!" says Dalet. "Good game!"  
  
"Sure." Says Dryden. He and Milerna kiss happily. "I'm going surfing again, my love!"  
  
"Okay, sweetie! Be careful. I'm going to read some more." She flips her hair and returns to her pink towel.  
  
"Alright everyone! Pack up!" At Dilandau's command, the Dragon Slayers start to put away the beach umbrellas and pick up the harmful rubber pieces from the water balloons.  
  
Hitomi stands up and rushes over to Van. "Van! I tried to save you! Looks like I was too late!"  
  
"That's okay." Says Van, putting his arm around her. They trot off together to swim and frolic together in the water.  
  
"I won! I won! I won! Tra la la la la la!" Dilandau is dancing around merrily.  
  
"Lord Folken!" Naria and Eyria cry gleefully together, as they rush up to him and shower him with kisses.  
  
"How about a game of volleyball?" asks Folken.  
  
"Sure!" the twins sigh together.  
  
"Are you in Merle?" says Folken. "I promise I won't leave you out again."  
  
"Well, okay!" Merle smiles and skips off with Folken and the twins. "Two on two?"  
  
"That is, unless some of you guys want to join us?" Folken stops and looks at Dilandau and the Slayers. The Slayers all smile and look at Dilandau, grinning widely.  
  
"Oh alright. I'm not going, though. I have something I've been meaning to do today." He pulls out a magnifying glass and skulks off somewhere while the Slayers join the others in beach volleyball.  
  
Everyone clears away from the war-zone site in their varying destinations. All alone, in the middle of the zone, tied to a palm tree, the helpless Allen sits. "They forgot me." He sighs. "What else is new.?" He pauses for a long time, pondering the day's events. "There's something I don't understand." he mutters. "If it was all just a game, why did they beat me up before killing me. I really have bruises."  
  
* * *  
  
And so the day ends wonderfully, with everyone having a good time. Van tells Hitomi how much he loves her; Allen is rescued by Gaddes; the others enjoy a game of volleyball or surfing; and Dilandau fulfills his dream by catching the sun's rays in a magnifying glass and igniting the corner of Milerna's towel while she's laying on it. Milerna's shrieks close the perfect day, and soon everyone is packing up picnic baskets, towels, and beach umbrellas. They cheerfully chat as they make their way to their homes as the sun sets along the ocean horizon.  
  
THE END 


End file.
